<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FMKN - 心酸·體貼 (Kenty Side) by Ni_Yu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880536">FMKN - 心酸·體貼 (Kenty Side)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ni_Yu/pseuds/Ni_Yu'>Ni_Yu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sexy Zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ni_Yu/pseuds/Ni_Yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- AU、半現實向<br/>- 分手/ 舊情人設定<br/>- 自行避雷<br/>- 大概是心酸向<br/>- 女朋友設定有<br/>- 可能會很雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FMKN - 心酸·體貼 (Kenty Side)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💙 Kenty side: </p><p>襯着拍攝的空檔，中島在查看存在電話內的相片和短片，想從中挑出可以上載至個人專頁的材料。</p><p>已經放了跟マリ在車上的片段⋯⋯<br/>
要放上早前拍攝冠名節目時與勝利的片段嗎？<br/>
但是如果放了マリ和勝利的之後，他不願意跟我拍片呢？好像有點奇怪⋯會造成團內不和的印象吧⋯要不先問一下他？他願意拍就先放他的⋯應該不會不願意吧⋯可是他有時間嗎？最近除了節目的拍攝日程幾乎都沒有見面的機會，就算是拍攝工作後他都是很快離開的⋯應該是要與女朋友約會吧⋯那手鈪太明顯啦⋯</p><p>明明當初自己怎樣撒嬌哀求他與自己配戴同款飾物，他都是「太顯眼了、太張揚了」、「不想看到勝利看戲的樣子」、「不想別人有機會以此作為營業話題」等等理由一再拒絕。</p><p>當中島快要迷失在自己腦海上演的短劇中之際，肩膀被用力按了一下，轉過身看過去平野是比平時的距離來說是幾乎放大了幾倍的臉：「你怎麼啦？臉色有點差⋯」</p><p>「いいえ⋯可能是有點累⋯」<br/>
「そうが⋯我去買咖啡，你要嗎？」<br/>
「好的，那就麻煩你了。」</p><p>目送平野離開休息室後，中島的視線從回到電話上，按到那個近年對話紀錄少之又少的視窗上，還是決定向菊池發送一個短訊詢問他今晚的行程。</p><p>很快已經是已讀的標示，但遲遲未收到回覆。是在忙嗎？是有個人的工作在進行嗎？還是正在與女朋友約會？</p><p>難道是正與女朋友約會，剛巧被女朋友看到這個訊息嗎？菊池有向女朋友坦白過與自己曾經的關係嗎？要被誤會成糾纏不清的關係嗎？雖然他們的確有點糾纏不清，但是也沒辦法吧，他們怎樣都是一同出道的團體成員，他們不可能不聯絡的。</p><p>中島一下被自己對自己想像的吐嘈而逗笑了，但還是深怕菊池女朋友會有所誤會於是一連發出數個訊息解釋他的用意，更是直語不是只有與菊池拍攝。</p><p>沒多久，中島便收對方的回應答應了今晚拍攝短片的要求。</p><p>中島沒有再回應下去，反而有點懷緬過去般按到對話視窗內圖片的紀錄內，一張張從前的照片仍然保留着，除了二人的合照而更多的是中島偷拍菊池的單人照，有他在吃東西、有他在睡覺、也有他在溫習功課的時候。</p><p>明明開初是多麼的甜蜜幸福，中島曾經以為大概會與他一直走下的。</p><p>可是逐漸走樣了，對方愈來愈介意自己在大眾面前的示好，變得會刻意地與自己保持距離、甚至單方面地把稱呼改變。</p><p>中島以為對方會理解他，可是最終在對方的一句「我已經不分不清你是真的喜歡我還是在營業。」下，他知道了何謂心碎了，當晚大概是他人生中哭喊得最厲害的一次。</p><p>原本還有少許期望對方會因為自己紅腫的雙眼而流露關懷，可惜事與願違在工作結束要回家時，兩人在保姆車上，一個在前座一個在後座互不說話，最終由中島把分手的句子發送出去。</p><p>把對話視窗退出，轉移另一個日記式的記事程式，裡頭足足421篇日誌記錄下他如果從當初的傷心難過的困境中走出來。當然這不是靠一個人的能量可以解決的問題，正如自己喜歡的少女漫畫情節一樣，一顆受傷心是需要另一顆熱切的心安撫。中島仍然由心感激那時陪伴在身邊的女朋友，令他短暫地忘記心中的缺口。所以及後與她分手後，中島仍然與她保持聯絡。</p><p>也許是這段關係帶來的啟發，中島明白到也許分開了的戀人亦可以繼續當朋友，也許自己可以自私一點繼續在他身邊，作為重要的團員、朋友。在想通後，菊池也好像開通了般主動地與自己示好，雖然不是親密如初，每次的交流都戰戰兢兢的，但起碼不是敵對的關係，這亦足以令中島感恩。</p><p>接下來的拍攝工作都只是在棚內拍攝的簡單流程，只是在最後拍攝的CD贈送抽選片段有點拖時間，比原定時間慢結束。讓中島有點擔心菊池會不會等了很久，所以一回到休息室他以快捷的速度取回私人物品想移動去菊池所在的休怎室。</p><p>剛想拉開休息室的門卻見到菊池站在門後一臉想要出去的樣子，是等得不耐煩吧。</p><p>菊池一身是他最近經常的穿搭，臉上沒有帶妝，皮膚一如以往的好，仍然像棉花糖般的可愛。</p><p> 是剛從家出來嗎？沒有與女朋友約會嗎？</p><p>中島坐在沙發上設置拍攝的工具，沒有看向菊池但仍是感受到來自對方的視線，突然就覺得有點不好意思，只好拍一拍身邊的位置讓他先坐下。</p><p>菊池坐下後，來自對方的視線沒有減低反而有更強烈的感覺，是錯覺嗎？</p><p>這樣的距離，中島清楚地聞到菊池的橙香香水味，沙發的尺寸有點小，自己與他身體只要有一小的動作都會貼到對方，對方身上的熱度透過薄薄的衣服都可以傳遞給中島，很久沒有這樣的安心感。</p><p>「好啦，我們開始吧。」</p><p>菊池一臉剛回神的樣子，眼神中帶了點孩子氣的懵懂感，看在中島眼中一切都要可愛的，引得他自然地想逗一逗他玩：「ども、菊池風磨です。」</p><p>中島原本就是想逗他玩，但是菊池沒有半點遲疑地接下去，期間更不時以Marius作為玩笑，看來心情不錯的樣子。就連中島故意的在尺寸小的沙發上要把菊池擠到快要迫出去也沒有生氣，中島的玩心就更大了，突然一句的「中島健人のいいどころ。」讓他如願地看到菊池的失措，對方支吾以對了半日出拋出眼睛一詞。</p><p>原來是眼睛呀，他仍然覺得我的眼睛是優點嗎？</p><p>在交往期間，中島曾經不下十次的問過菊池喜歡自己那一點，菊池一直都沒有正面回答過，只有一次，大概是自己因為工作上的失誤在休息室哭紅了眼，他少有地在公眾場所抱他抱入懷輕吻自己的眼皮安慰道：「別哭，你的眼睛很美麗，哭紅了我會心痛。」</p><p>因為二人的默契，拍攝的工作很順利，所以很快完成。菊池亦到很快執拾好，一副準備離開的樣子。中島以為菊池會像往常一樣迅速離開，但沒想到他會開口問自己要不要坐他的順風車。</p><p>中島開心來自菊池的關心，而然他本人可能都沒有察覺到，他因為看到對方手上沒有戴上那隻手鈪而愉悅的成份比較高一點。</p><p>中島起初有考慮到自己是否需要坐到後座上，因為副駕駛座是屬於女朋友的吧⋯</p><p>但當菊池主動地為中島打開副駕駛座的車門時，中島有一刻覺得自己的心跳聲會讓菊池聽到。</p><p>中島一直都有思考着，假設雙方都是單身時，他們之間的可能性。中島從不對自己的喜好有隱瞞，那怕是喜愛的漫畫他都會與所有人分享，以菊池這麼聰惠又了解自己的頭腦，其實他是知道的吧？</p><p>假如雙方都是單身、假如我現在開口，我們仍有機會嗎？</p><p>一路上，伴隨着中島明顯高漲的情緒，彼此的笑聲充斥在車內，二人很久沒有在不設鏡頭下同時的開懷大笑、中島笑得雙眼瞇起，露出可愛的小兔牙，菊池笑起時更自覺地拍了駕駛盤數下。</p><p>笑得太過火了，在拍攝電視劇時已經帶點沙啞的聲線，現在更顯得疲憊，並且發出了兩聲不適的乾咳。</p><p>菊池沒有多說甚麼只是向中島遞上一瓶水，中島自知自己對菊池仍有想像，每當對方的示好，他都滿心歡喜，而這個簡單的動作都有足以讓中島有想開口告白的衝動。</p><p>可是世界是殘酷的，菊池風磨的體貼是殘忍的，沒有假如雙方是單身，沒有假如由自己主動的開口，亦都沒有假如自己沒有注意到前座公仔被臨時拆下的痕跡⋯膠紙仍是帶有粘性的，位置的面積一目了然的是成雙成對的公仔⋯</p><p>所以手鈪大概也是臨時脫下的吧⋯</p><p>中島不理解菊池所做的一切，甚至可以說是進入左中島的惱怒的區域⋯是在可憐我嗎？</p><p>中島默默地把水瓶放好，故意地說了菊池不喜歡的話題，不出所料，原本和諧的氣氛瞬間如同掉在冰窖的寒風刺骨。</p><p>「⋯也是「無題」嗎？」<br/>
「對。」</p><p>「無題」，對，中島健人對菊池風磨來說也許就是不值得擁有名份。</p><p>中島回到家中簡單的梳洗後，着手處理剛才拍攝的片段，眼淚已經不自覺地流下。原本在遠處的愛犬大概是感覺到中島散發的傷心氣息，跑到中島的懷中，慢慢地為他舔走臉上的淚水。</p><p>假如你不是喜歡我，請收起體貼吧。</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>原本想要在演唱會上公開的好消息的計劃被打斷，於是所有的團員都到齊拍攝會員限定的片段向大家宣傳，他們寵愛的弟弟回來了。</p><p>拍攝期間他們二人都表現得平淡，平時該怎樣相處便怎樣相處，平時該怎樣對話怎樣的對話，沒有人發現到他們的事，彷彿真的甚麼也沒有發生過。</p><p>「我每天都有留意大家的更新的。」松島仍然是可愛孩子的模樣。</p><p>「每天？會每天更新的人只有ケンティー吧」佐藤沒有放過對松島的吐嘈機會。</p><p>「ケンティー最近幾天都是連續更新好幾次呢，ふまけん的片段才幾天前的事，現在都快要沒有了。」</p><p>佐藤和松島你一言我一句的說着關於自己的話題，完全是沒有理會本人就在附近的意思。</p><p>「因為聰ちゃん回來了，我開心呀！」中島把兩個身高相差無幾的兩個弟弟攬入懷中，故意以平常人稱「結婚欺詐師」的甜言蜜語語氣說着。</p><p>只是真相並不甜蜜，中島只是想盡快把那片段蓋過才連續的更新，甚至一日連續更新數次。</p><p>除了是帶有對菊池女朋友的歉意，不知對方會否有機會看到片段，同時是中島羞愧於自己對菊池的期望，中島知道菊池的溫柔，但是這樣的體貼都帶有刺，把他一遍又一遍地刺傷。</p><p>那個片段是玫瑰，美好同時帶刺。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>